Talk:Magmus
Picture well, the pic is bad =/ Madjura 11:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I believe that that's the exploited corpse of Magmus... the live one is much brighter. --Macros 04:02, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::The oozes *corpses* flow out, so there is no real visible body. I think the animation for him is usually brighter, but slowly goes darker, he of course brightens up again too. It's possibly meant to look like real lava, which darkens as it cools. It's probably just a picture during one of such times.24.71.223.142 16:39, 18 September 2007 (CDT) : Well. I know nothing about Wikis otherwise I'd upload this. But if someone else wants to put this pic onto the page it's fine by me http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a176/lunarman/gw481.jpg ::Looks good, that's a much better picture there. Thanks. -Ezekiel 13:41, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Has anyone pulled him? I've pulled him near the beacon of droknar and when i'm about to kill him, he turns into an NPC (green highlight) and runs back to where he spawned. He dies there and after that, the other extra ooze enemies spawn. Supposed to happen? COLDshiver 20:23, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes. VSync 00:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Early Ooze Spawns? I just did this dungeon about 10 minutes ago. When I got to the end, Magmus was there, as he should be. However, the moment I walked into his room (didn't even aggro him yet), all those ooze that are supposed to spawn on his death just spawned in a heap like 10 feet behind him. No more ooze spawned when he died, and when I killed him and all his ooze friends it counted the dungeon as complete for me and gave me the chest.24.186.207.198 20:51, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Is he an actual boss? He is listed as a boss for the Savannah Heat skill page but that would be strange as all other dungeon bosses aren't bosses. I haven't done Heart of the Shiverpeaks except the primary quest so I can't verify. --Blue.rellik 03:41, 22 October 2007 (UTC) i just did the dungeon, no moral boost 84.146.147.68 10:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Also, if he's not a real boss, you can't cap SH from him, so this needs to be verified... RoseOfKali 16:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I thought that was accepted as verified - he's listed as boss-like foe. If someone claims the opposite we need to go on an expedition. --◄mendel► 20:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Suggestion on killing What do you guys suggest as an alternate to fire dmg? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 03:23, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Well, winter would of taken care of him but i'm not sure if it would affect fire spells as it's bugged to my current knowledge. Flechette 04:11, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I didn't know that winter was bugged to make it so fire spells wouldn't work. Anyways thanks for the advice. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 13:40, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's been fixed. See: http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Winter 06:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) hench/hero Protective Bond Method Magmus has the same dmg grade as Cyndr, even more devastating. So, same old trick, use whatever team set up you're comfortable with, but you have to bring protective bond. Remove the ooze groups first, cuz some of them shatter enchant like having diarrhea. One group at a time, the basic pull and destroy routine. AFter you've cleaned out ooze, tank magmus while having protect bond on ya, then plow away. It either has heavy armor or high hp. The "magma blisters" afterward shouldn't be a problem. One monk hero on each side of the exist, the outer wall. Magmus and me between the monks a bit further from exist, still within reach for healing. The rest of my team is flagged at the exist, just a bit inward. Keep an eye on the monk you equipped protective bond. Due to Magmus' faster dps, you might want to drop some powder on it to buy your monk some knock down time. That's even with Eve's energy regen blood ritual, your monk might still end up being choked on energy. Remember, when your monk has zero energy, the bond ends, and your death penalty increases. strike zk 12:11, 30 November 2007 (PST) Suggested it is suggested that the use of the skill Aneurysm is deemed 'highly effective' against but I myself (& my heroes) have never really seen much result come out of using the skill on this badboy. ive even macro'd it in so gwen uses it after magmus casts 2 or 3+ spells but im either blind or the results are negligible because i havent seen it dent his hp bar whatso ever - unless the 500+hp damage stated on the main page was total B.S???? so i have failed to see any result from Aneurysm which means that i have to chop & re-work my heroes builds until ALL skills are effective & not just on their skill bars just so i can worry less about having a hero with more or less 1 'blank' slot (by this im reffering to the crap/unused/ineffective skill). so after looking around at a few mes skills - it has come to my attention that the elite skill 'powerblock' should be equally effective, it might not do as much damage but if u can disable magmus's then he will resort to melee attacks & obviously the monks & also the Battry necro will be a lot happier as he wont be going emo as much. as magmus will be limited on his DPS which is a good thing. anybody care to try out powerblock?? i would but im currently farming the place for points so i can get my armour. of course any suggestions or criticism welcome. In theory (& on paper) this method of shutting down magmus so the melee team can have a field day & gank him without having to worry about their pants catching fire should work. 62.56.81.113 16:25, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :if you can deal with the higher e-cost you can try to drop QZ. He'll use up a ton more energy and if you have a crazy enough monk w/ spell breaker, he'll drain himself dry in seconds, pop Aneurysm and you'll see a nice number pop up. I wasn't paying attention but out monk claimed 650 damage. oh and since he got his energy back.. the monk just continued the fun. Ferdoc 13:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) holy snap, did it with 2 frienda and heroes as monk i casted gdw on derv and scythe ranger and went afk another way my guild was having trouble killing that thing a while back but we finally found an easier way of killing it. have 2 necros, one with Spinal Shivers and the other with BR or BIP. of course have a warrior with a cold weapon to attack him and well he basically can't do anything if he's constantly interrupted. then we had a ranger with winter to increase the damage and BHA so the whole time he never fired a single shot. it was very quick compared how many it took us to get to him the first time. and many deaths later >< J1j2j3 04:27, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Ok this is ridiculous 300+ dmg in 1 hit and party wipe in 2. And on top of that he keeps regening. Biggest pain in the ass boss ever. And I thought Cyndr was hard. :It is a pain some days for everyone but if you have at least 1 Protective Spirit in your group or alternative skill you can win easily ;) Just keep the protects up and tank... T1Cybernetic 19:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC)